BDSM- Feat Natsu Dragneel
by L-everlou
Summary: Natsu accidentally walks in on Lucy and Gray in the middle of a BDSM session. And then Lucy has her fun with both of the addle-minded teenagers! Please don't take points off for OCness, Lucy's lines were originally written for an OC. Anyways, enjoy if you can, and LEAVE A REVIEW! Rated M for BDSM, sex (duh), and offensive language. Enjoy.


**Oh how I hate the night...**

**A/n: hey! It's Kat! This one... I dunno, I have a BDSM fetish. What can I say, write reviews, and I won't have to stick with torture. But I love you all to DEATH. This is one of the stories that I was too shy to submit, and it was originally with an OC, but then I realized, I don't like OC's.**

**Because they're always unrealistic. Like, they'll say "I'm so pretty Natsu and Gray start fighting over me, and I'm a dragon slayer, I took Gildarts in a fight and WON, betch." I just hate the unreasonable ones. I came up with a cool one, but it'll only star in minor things. **

**Having her as a major part of the storyline would just make it... messy. Also, please don't kill me over the fact that Lucy is very OOC, because my original OC is a perv. And... Gray is a slut... but that's my twisted imagination coming into play. This is for all the people who originally wanted Natsu to top more often. I plan on making lemons where they switch, but overall, it will be Natsu who tops...Err, chapters. Let's not get off topic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, someone else does.**

"HellOOOOoooo!" Natsu yelled. "Anybody home?"

He had gone over to Lucy's house to grab a book of magical spells that he had left in her basement. She had invited him over to her house two days ago. He skipped down the steps, expecting the blonde to be writing, or cleaning as usual. However, when he walked in, he almost had a heart attack.

"Gray?!" He yelled.

"Ah! Natsu!" The ice wizard squeaked.

Gray's hands were tied above him, with his back to the wall. There were ropes around his naked body, leaving him in a vulnerable pose. With his legs spread open, and a lovely shade of pink scrawled across his cheeks, Gray looked absolutely inviting. Natsu dropped his bag.

"I uh, I-I umm, W-what I'm... Sorry to interrupt!" He stuttered, backing up.

"Ah, ah, aaah~ where do you think you're going?" A voice teased.

"Run, you moron!" Gray shouted. Before Natsu could muster up any strength(will) to move, he was tied up exactly like Gray.

"W-what is this?!... where the hell are my clothes?!" Natsu yelled in confusion.

"Heh, heh, heh... you walked in on us when I was about to punish Gray-kun. I think it would be interesting to have you stick around for punishment time~" the voice taunted.

"What? N-Natsu's gonna... watch me?" Gray asked, his face growing red.

"Mmhmm! Welcome to the punishment room!" Lucy welcomed, stepping into the light. Natsu gaped at her black leather outfit. It was a black bikini top (because we absolutely NEED to accent her chest... I'm so jealous... TT-TT) with a matching bottom and fishnet stockings. She had leather gloves and a riding crop in hand.

"Lucy?" He uttered.

"Call me Lucy-sama, please?" She requested.

"What? Why? No one uses honorifics anymore." Natsu informed.

"Because she has an honorifics fetish!" Gray blurted.

"Oh, is that so..." Natsu laughed, nervously.

"Well, I guess this means extra punishment for slave number one!" Lucy laughed, evilly. "For the record, I do have an honorific fetish. But it's not like you're gonna leave with your memory."

Natsu's mouth dropped in an expression of pure fear.

"I'm going to punish you eventually Gray, but..." she turned to Natsu. "I really want to teach Natsu first..." she purred.

She snapped her riding crop on his thigh.

"Ow..." He grimaced. "Geez, Luce, knock it off, that hurts!"

She whipped him two more times, on the chest, and on his stomach.

"It's supposed to! And didn't I tell you to call me Sama?!" She reminded.

"Sorry, Lucy-sama!" He corrected, quickly.

"Good boy! Hm... That was easier than I thought it would be." She admitted.

"Lucy, what's all this, seriously?! And Gray? I didn't even know about this!" Natsu demanded.

"Ooh, some resistance!" She smirked. The crop made a loud crack as it came down on his body.

"Hah! That's what ya get when you ask too much!" Gray laughed.

"Shut it, Gray..." Natsu muttered.

"Anyways, I like your obedience. I honestly thought you'd be more trouble, but it turns out that you're a major slut!" Lucy said, staring at him. Gray snickered quietly as Natsu took in the insult.

"A SLUT?! I'm not a slut!" The fire mage roared.

"Heehee! You say that, but you're rock hard!" The celestial mage giggled, pointing to his erection. Gray couldn't keep from looking down and learning about the dragon slayer's little secret. His eyes widened in complete shock.

"What? Never seen a cock this big before?" Natsu bragged.

"Oh, shut it. It's not that big." Gray pouted.

"Oh yeah? I bet you're jealous of me."

"What?! Jealous of you? No way!"

"Yes way! You're such a whore!"

"Whore?! Now you're crossing the line!"

"Yeah, and what're you gonna do about it, Popsicle?"

"What're YOU gonna do about it, flame-brain?! We're both tied up!"

"Ok, I'm getting the vibrators now!" Lucy announced.

"Crap, I'm sorryyyyyy!" Gray wailed. She went to the side and retrieved a bottle of lubricant and two black vibrators.

"Tada! Here they are!" She revealed. Gray was silent. Lucy went behind them, and soon after, Natsu felt something hard poke at his entrance.

"Ugh, Lucy-sama... that's not gonna fit inside of me..." the pinkette whined.

"Stop your complaining. It fits in Gray, it'll be fine in you." She justified.

"Yeah, but I'm not a whore like Gray..." Natsu pointed out.

Gray went to say something, but a moan slipped out instead of an insult as the vibrator pushed into him. Natsu bit his lip as the vibrator wedged its way inside his ass. The blonde carried the switch to the front of them and took a seat on the bench.

"Here are the rules. You both have penalties from earlier, so I'm using them against you now. Natsu's vibration level will be 95 percent, and Gray's will be 80. The first one to cum loses! The winner gets a prize, and the loser gets more punishment."

Gray huffed. That much vibration coursing through him without being able to cum... his cock was starting to harden at the thought of it.

"Ok, go!" Lucy cheered, turning the dials to their appropriate numbers.

Gray ,who was again, accustomed to this, had already begun bucking against his restraints, crying Lucy's name in a series of moans. Natsu was breathing heavily, a red color coating his face.

"Lucy! Lucy, I c-can't! I c-can't take it anymore! S-stop!" Gray sobbed.

"Geez... you're the... b-biggest slut... I've ever seen..." Natsu choked in between gasps.

"R-right, I guess y-you're allowed t-to c-call m-me that... It's just a v-vibrator and I'm a-about to c-cum... I-it feels so good t-though..." he admitted.

Natsu stared at him. Gray shot back a lustful look.

"N-Natsu I'm gonna..." Gray shuddered as his seed spilled out of him, splashing on the floor.

"Oh god, Why'd ya moan my name?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, you lasted for a little longer than a minute. Good job, I guess!" Lucy summed up. Then her fingers twisted the knob to a lower level. Gray sighed in relief, and she smiled, maliciously.

"But you still came way too early. The dial was cranked all the way to 100 percent. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he was forced to endure the pleasure again, while crying incoherent words.

Natsu watched the spectacle in awe. He had never seen Gray beg. Apparently, he got really weak and stuttered a lot during sex. Seeing the weak side of Gray was a nice change, and the pleasure of seeing his reactions to the vibrator was even better. Natsu was seriously getting turned on, and the jolts knocked him to a new level when Gray began to emit Natsu's name.

"N-Natsu... N-Natsu, p-please!" the ice mage groaned.

"You're even picturing me?!" Natsu blanched. Lucy looked on in amusement. It was one of her little "girl secrets" that she wrote about those two having sex. Seeing it happen(almost) made her feel like she was writing biographies.

"God... but, wait. I can cum now without being punished, right?" The dragon slayer asked, making an effort to ignore the various sounds beside him.

"Well, yeah." Lucy shrugged.

"Good because I... I'm going to cum..." Natsu warned. He gave her an annoyed look as he came, his seed spilling onto the ground. There, it mixed with Gray's and formed a pool beneath them.

"Ok, good job both of you! Now it's time for Gray-kun's punishment!" The master smiled. She reached behind her and grabbed something. When she brought her hand back, she was holding an alarm clock, a ball gag, and a blindfold.

"Ready, Gray?" She asked. Gray gulped. She stepped through the puddle of cum and tied the blindfold around his eyes. Then, she strapped the ball gag over his mouth.

"There. I think we're all set. Now, rules." She started. "Gray-kun is going to endure the vibrator for 30 minutes. If he cums before then, he has to get more corporal punishment, but if he succeeds, he'll get a reward like Natsu-kun!" She explained, simply.

"And while we wait the 30 minutes, I'll give Natsu-kun his reward." She set the timer, and twisted the dial up to 90 percent. The ride began again, this time with the thrill of a time limit. Natsu's eyes were trained on his body, focusing on every noise and movement he made. The way he was tugging against the ropes was so arousing, that Natsu began to feel the stirrings of need in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Lucy got on her knees in front of his cock.

"A blowjob? Lucy-saMA?" his voice raised slightly on the end of her name as she took his cock into her mouth. She rocked back and forth, while swirling her tongue over his length. Natsu stared at the blonde expert work on his dick.

"Damn, Luce-sama, do you practice? I bet Leo is good in bed, did he teach you?" Lucy hastily retreated.

"How dare you! That only happened once..." Natsu burst out laughing.

"You did? Soooooo... was he actually good?" The pinkette asked more out of lust than curiosity.

"Hell yeah! Better than anything you could pull off." She retorted.

"... Well if you untied me I could show you some other things..." he suggested.

"NO." The blonde interrupted, going back to sucking on his tip.

"Hah... N-Natsu-kun..." Gray moaned.

"Excuse me, but I WAS TALKING." Natsu yelled at the blunette next to him. Meanwhile, Lucy's tongue flicked over his slit, a very sensitive part in the male anatomy, causing him to groan.

"Nnnnnnnn, Lucy-sama..." he elongated her name, savoring the way it rolled off his tongue. The celestial wizard thrust him in and out of her mouth, as fast as she could.

"Lucy, I-" he was interrupted by a ribbon of cum shooting from his cock. She swallowed everything, in a single gulp.

"Yo, Natsu, you taste sweet... like a cherry." She commented.

"Hell, you could get payed for this. We'll stick ya in a cat suit and leech some money out of you!" Natsu offered, in admiration.

"A prostitute?! No way. My skills aren't for sale and this-" she licked her lips. "- is a limited offer. Right, Gray?" A moan came back in response.

The timer was down halfway, at 15 minutes. Sweat coated his body, and he was moaning in tempo with the pulses that the vibrator created.

"Gray is such a slut! Man, I think that's my new favorite name for him." Natsu sighed.

"I think it's hot..." the girl murmured, in a daze. Two more minutes passed with no one saying anything except for the occasional moan by Gray.

"Can you untie me please?" Natsu finally asked.

"Nope. Unless you wanna fulfill one of my yaoi fantasies..." she trailed off, with a look in her eyes that made Natsu shudder.

He really didn't want to know what he would have to do to Gray. Then, an excellent question popped into his head.

"Oi, Luce-sama. Let me ask you, do you prefer I top in yaoi, or Gray?" He asked.

"Ooh, tough one." She replied.

There was a small thinking period and then she blushed and quickly said, "You."

Natsu was a more than ecstatic. Levy had told him that there were a lot of supporters of him bottoming. And the thought of Gray topping anyone so obviously dominant enraged him. Like, he would be over Gray, and like... wait. He was FANTASIZING. About GRAY. He shook his head in an effort to rid himself of the impure thoughts, but the images stuck in his head. The timer was down to 4 minutes, and Gray looked like he was about to give up. While the next two minutes passed, Lucy seriously considered untying Natsu and fucking him right there. Mainly because he was making dirty comments while making all sorts of suggestive faces.

"S-stop, otherwise I might actually untie you..." she warned.

"Uh, that's the aim. I'm dying of arousal over here." He complained.

"Yeah, well so am I!" she shot back.

There was an awkward silence, and then she threw her hands in the air.

"I give up. When Gray's done, we're having sex. The three of us." She declared.

"With Gray? And me? At the same time? Damn, you're serious..." He muttered in realization.

The timer was now down to a single minute. Gray was absolutely about to die. The pressure had been on him for 30 minutes, and even worse, he had to listen to Natsu's sexual harassment. Thirty seconds left... twenty... ten seconds... five... two...one... and he released on zero.

"God, never make me do that again." Gray gasped.

"Why, was it that hard?" Natsu smirked.

"You have NO idea." Gray sighed.

"Ok, normal sex, let's go!" Lucy cheered, hastily untying the two.

Well, as you all know the authoress is a troll. As soon as Natsu was released, he tackled her to the floor.

"Aaaah? Eager, are we?" She teased.

"It's been a freakin' HALF AN HOUR. You have no idea how long you're gonna be here." Natsu growled.

Just then, a horrifying sound floated into their ears. The sound was someone coming down the stairs. Before anyone could move, Loke came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, Princess Lucy, I-" he noticed the ropes and the vibrators to the side, and the position Natsu and his master were in.

A note of anger registered in his face.

"Why the hell didn't you INVITE ME?!" The spirit yelled.


End file.
